


First Date

by HinaLuvLuvChan



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, First Date, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love at First Sight, M/M, Super cute tho, Tony is hella broke, Unbetad so read at your risk, another Tumblr prompt, but it’s not mentioned, hes actually got priorities because of it, its kinda more influenced, mob boss steve, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaLuvLuvChan/pseuds/HinaLuvLuvChan
Summary: After being cut off from Howard, Tony is trying to buy normal college food, coffee and Ramen noodles, but looses his wallet.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> So this was loosely based on a tumblr prompt, “One day you lose your wallet and it is found by a mob boss, who figures out that you aren’t in such a good place financially, and takes pity on you. So they start anonymously sending cash, clothes, and furniture to you in the mail, eventually the mob boss sends you a letter stating that they bought you a house and it lists an address. What do you do?”

Tony couldn’t find it. WHY couldn’t he find it! He’d had literally just enough for some cheap ramen and strong coffee in his wallet, and now he had nothing. NOTHING! He couldn’t even afford the cheapest of the cheap, since he LOST HIS WALLET!!

He sighed, and just about cried as he apologized to the cashier that he wouldn’t be able to purchase anything because he didn’t have his wallet. Just as he walked outside he heard someone calling out, “Hey!”

Looking back, an extremely tall, and quite attractive blonde held out a bag. Tony looked at it in confusion, then looked back up at the guy.

“Umm, what’s this? If you didn’t realize it, I didn’t pay for this.”

The man blushed, but kept holding it out. “Well, everyone needs some help once in a while, and I’m not offering charity, I don’t want anything back, but this just looks like a college student’s lunch. I mean, it’s literally just ramen and coffee. What else can it be?”

Tony’s face flushed in shame. After almost his whole life of being used to having anything he could want whenever he wanted it, it seemed embarrassing to hear that he was eating a poor college lunch. But he squared his shoulders back, forced the flush down, hopefully the guy didn’t see it, and smiled politely.

“That’s very nice of you. If you’re really not expecting anything back, would you like to come over for a lunch of noodles and caffeine? I might be a bit young, but I promise I’m just offering a thank you.”

The man blushed (which, seriously? A man who looked to be in his thirties blushing at a nineteen year old? How innocent could this guy be?) and Tony smiled earnestly this time. A blush that red couldn’t possibly be faked.

“I, uh,” he coughed, and almost shoved the bag of food into Tony’s hands, who took it, shoulders shaking in silent laughter. “That’s very kind, but how about I take you out for lunch instead? I’m not a big fan of ramen noodles that much. Ate way too much growing up, and promised myself I’d avoid them at all means possible when I’d get older.”

Tony’s smile dimmed as he understood. This man must not have had a lot when he was younger. He could understand, he’d never lived it, but he’d asked Rhodey all about being frugal. He’d had to learn tips when Howard had cut him off. 

“That’d defeat the purpose of a thank you though? You’d be doing twice for me, instead of me reciprocating.”

The blonde smiled at him. “Your company will be thank you enough, I promise.” Tony narrowed his eyes, skeptical, but accepted.

—

Lunch was nice. Steve took him to a burger joint (best burgers in town he’d said), and ordered him so much food that he’d have breakfast and dinner for the next day.

He’d teased him when he learned his name was Steve Rogers (“an all American kind of man, huh?”), pretended to gasp in astonishment when Steve said he was 27 (“I could have sworn this old man was at least 30!”), pushed for more info on this Bucky friend of his (who hates their name so much that they’d choose THAT of all names as a nickname?), and listened whole heartedly to his stories of his mother Sarah (“she sounds like she was an amazing mother, Steve.”). 

When Steve ended up asking him questions, he never offered his last name, and was thankful that Steve never prodded. He told him about Jarvis, calling him an uncle in his stories (although a father would be more likely), and his wife Anna. He told him about how his father had a family business that he didn’t wanna be a part of, and when he’d learned that Tony wasn’t going to go in the direction he’d wanted, he cut him off. Fortunately his schooling wasn’t a problem; he’d told Steve that he was getting scholarships which wasn’t true, Howard was still paying because it’d look bad for the press if the Stark Heir was kicked out of college for his classes not being paid.

He told him about how he didn’t have friends growing up because no one liked his smart ass attitude, and how Rhodey had been the only one that seemed to truly thrive off of it. He told him about his science buddy Bruce, how he was a self proclaimed mentor to Peter who was still in high school, stories about his mother teaching him the piano and Italian when he was younger (and before she started relying on pills and drinks to survive), how he’d given up on trying to make his father proud, and instead decided he wanted to build things to make the world a better place. He told Steve about Dum-E, who wasn’t very smart yet, but he was learning. He told him about how he was going to build a learning computer who’d be able to control almost anything you could think of at just a thought.

He told Steve so much, he was surprised at himself. He’d never talked this much in one sitting, even to Rhodey. He’d never trusted anyone this fast, always being wary about people who ask too many questions. But, there was something about Steve. He was different, and Tony couldn’t really even explain it. He trusted Steve, which almost always ended badly, but he Did, and it felt so nice. He just hoped that this man never gave him a reason to regret it.

—

Steve walked him home after they were done. They’d been at the restaurant for so long they’d ended up being politely kicked out. Steve had left quite a generous tip though, so at least the waiter hadn’t had a table just taking up space.

Tony smiled at him, suddenly kind of shy as they stopped at the door to his dorm. “Umm... do you still wanna come up? I mean, it’s not gonna be for food but...uh, I mean, I think my roomate’s out right now, and...”

Steve smiled as he blushed seemingly from head to toe, which made Tony want to see how far it really went. “How ‘bout we wait till date three?”

Tony looked stunned. “Date three? You mean you consider this a date?”

Steve shuffled his feet, which looked awkward on such a big man, and glued his puppy dog eyes on Tony’s face. “I’d, uh, really like the chance to take you out again. Properly this time. If ya’d like.” Tony nearly swooned from the Brooklyn drawl coming out Steve’s mouth.

With a wide smile, Tony nodded. “I’d love that. I’m free this coming Tuesday after 5, if you like?”

Steve grinned. “Yeah! I’ll be here to pick you up!”

Tony leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks for the first date. I look forward to the next,” and he walked inside almost shyly. Looking back out the door window, he could see Steve turn around, and almost start skipping as he whistled away. So freaking adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the ending was kind of rushed, but I honestly didn’t know what to put. It’s only loosely based on the prompt, and I was thinking about fleshing it out more with an actual storyline, but meh. I’ll see how I feel.


End file.
